


The Sweetest Gift I Ever Tasted

by Bennyhatter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Age Play, Alpha Rick, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic Tendencies, Animalistic characters, Begging, Body fluid kink, Breeding Kink, Can that be a tag?, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gift!Fic, Happy Birthday Momma!, Inducing a false heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Breeding, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Daryl, Omegas have animalistic characteristics, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, True Love, biting kink, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: "Rick cracks an eye open and looks down at Daryl. The omega is sprawled over his chest, his legs on either side of Rick’s thighs and his cheek pressed against the center of his Alpha’s ribcage. His hair is getting long enough to fall into his pale eyes, and Rick reaches down to brush it back so he can see his boy’s face unhindered. He pauses as soon as his palm touches Daryl’s cheek, his eyebrows going up slightly. His Second is already warm, his cheeks flushed and his eyes slightly glassy. When he breathes in deeply, taking his mate’s scent into his lungs, Rick’s eyes flutter in response to the sweet-musk scent of the younger man’s arousal."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriannaNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/gifts).



> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BRI I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT. ;u;
> 
> This is kind of like an extra scene from my little!Daryl ABO fic, since I'm not sure if sex is actually going to make it into that, haha. But, well, momma Bri has been so eager for it, and so patient, and it's her birthday tomorrow, so I figured this might make a nice little gift for her. ;u; *flails* HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

“Daddy?”

Rick cracks an eye open and looks down at Daryl. The omega is sprawled over his chest, his legs on either side of Rick’s thighs and his cheek pressed against the center of his Alpha’s ribcage. His hair is getting long enough to fall into his pale eyes, and Rick reaches down to brush it back so he can see his boy’s face unhindered. He pauses as soon as his palm touches Daryl’s cheek, his eyebrows going up slightly. His Second is already warm, his cheeks flushed and his eyes slightly glassy. When he breathes in deeply, taking his mate’s scent into his lungs, Rick’s eyes flutter in response to the sweet-musk scent of the younger man’s arousal.

“Yes, darlin’?” he rumbles. Daryl squirms at the low timber of his voice, his plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. His ears flatten slightly and he whines as he inches further up Rick’s body until their groins are pressed together. His thighs clench against the Alpha’s just from that light brush, and Rick swallows a deeper, possessive grumble. He cups the back of his omega’s head, threading his fingers through Daryl’s thick, wavy hair to scratch at his scalp gently. His mate purrs, so needy and eager for him already; his stifled gasp sucked in quickly through his nose as he burns a little hotter for Rick.

“Alpha, please,” he whispers. His eyes shut tightly as he rocks against Rick, the twitch and spasm of his muscles noticeable even through the fabric of his oversized shirt and boxers. His core is hot against Rick’s, his cock already filling as he rolls his hips and bites back another sound. He’s not in his little headspace right now, not like he’d been last night; _Daddy_ is just part of their dynamic now, and something they both crave. It’s the only reason Rick doesn’t try to stop him; why he actively _encourages_ Daryl winding himself up until he’s dizzy from desperation. His broad hands find their place on the younger man’s narrow hips, his gums aching when Daryl moans raggedly and arches into the contact. Rick presses his fingers into the pale, enticing flesh until he knows it will darken and smudge with his marks. It’s a pleasing thought, even if he’d never do anything to actually _hurt_ Daryl. He still loves his boy walking around with Rick’s claims scattered over his body.

“What do you want, baby boy?” the Alpha rumbles. Daryl tilts his head, offering the line of his throat without hesitation; his shirt slipping to the side to show a peek of the Claim bite Rick had left on him when they finally stopped fighting themselves and dove into a whole new kind of partnership with each other.

“Please,” Daryl whispers again. “ _Please_ , Alpha.”

It’s easy to get his boy out of his shirt – Daryl doesn’t fight it at all, even if his hurried attempts to help get him even more tangled in the soft folds of fabric. Once his chest is bare to Rick’s hungry eyes, he slides his hands up the archer’s sides to cup the bow of his ribs. Daryl whines a little louder and squirms again, grinding his cock against Rick’s and making the Alpha growl deep in his chest. His omega goes limp and pliable at the sound, the flush on his cheeks even darker and his eyes nearly black as his pupils dilate to eat most of the icy blue.

“Turn for me, sweet boy. Let me have it.” Rick nuzzles across Daryl’s broad chest, nosing at one pert nipple and flicking his tongue against the hardened nub until his omega is whimpering and clenching his thighs around Rick’s. The archer has moved up enough to straddle Rick’s lap, with barely enough room for a piece of paper to slide between them. He’s so responsive to any kind of stimulation; his back muscles trembling beautifully under Rick’s fingers when he strokes down his mate’s spine and plays along the waistband of his boxers. When Daryl turns for him, it’s such a pretty picture that Rick has to admire the slope of his shoulders; the dip and bulge of his muscles. He places open-mouthed kisses across the bump of Daryl’s ribs until he’s nuzzling up under one raised arm. Daryl wraps it around his head, choking back an eager noise when Rick finds the walnut-sized bump of his false heat gland just under his armpit. He licks it slowly, dragging his broad tongue across it and smelling the eager spike of his Second’s scent.

“ _Daddy_ ,” the omega moans, and god, it’s such a beautiful sound. It’s such an incredible thing to see Daryl so unrestrained – giving himself the freedom he never had before, when he thought he had to be strong and vicious to prove his worth. Thankfully, those days are behind them now. His omega has realized that he will never be weak, no matter what anyone says – no matter what his biology dictated him to be at birth. Daryl has never once been lesser than any of the others. To Rick, he’s so much _more_.

“I’ve got you, darlin’,” Rick croons. He nuzzles the bump one more time, his gums aching even more sharply as his canines grow. Daryl’s scent deepens in response, filling Rick’s nose and mouth until he’s drowning in the waves of it. He growls, his instincts driving him to claim that which is already his – to remind them and everyone else that this beautiful creature belongs to _him_. He opens his mouth wider, his canines thick and heavy – _ready_ – and he bites the gland with enough pressure to feel it give with a distinctive pop, like a vertebra slipping back into place. He already knows there will be a dark, beautiful bruise there for days that he will look at with pride, because Daryl will never once try to hide it.

The effect is nearly instantaneous. Daryl’s pheromones flood the room, his beautiful omega’s mouth dropping open in the sweetest, prettiest cry Rick has ever heard any person utter. The body over his jolts and bucks, the salty scent of Daryl’s cum spilling in with the rest as the front of his boxers dampens from his sudden orgasm. He’s still twitching and arching, still begging without even the ability to put it into words, when Rick rolls them over and pins his Second beneath him. Daryl’s legs fall open automatically, desperate for his Alpha and trying to keep Rick close with arms that are too weak to do more than hang limply around his neck. Rick buries his face into Daryl’s sweaty throat, breathing him in with deep, hungry huffs. He keeps a hand in the younger man’s hair, stroking through it and playing with his quivering ears because he _knows_ what that does to his mate. The other hand trails down Daryl’s trembling body, sliding beneath the damp waistband of his boxers and bypassing his wet, twitching cock to slip back behind his balls.

Daryl whines louder, spreading his legs until Rick has to slide off the bed and reposition himself between the omega’s parted thighs. One of his boy’s bare feet thumps against the cold floor, his other knee knocking against the wall, but he doesn’t even seem to notice. He’s too busy staring up at Rick, begging him with black, hungry eyes and his slack, open mouth. He’s panting, his chest heaving – saliva dripping from the corner of his lips because his tongue is too heavy to lick it back up. He’s a vision like this, his face flushed and his scent overpowering everything until Rick’s primal brain kicks in with a possessive rumble.

**_All mine._ **

“Yers, Daddy,” the omega sobs. “Yers, please, I _need_ —”

“I know what you need, sweetheart,” Rick soothes. “I’ve got you, baby boy, don’t you worry. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, okay? You gonna let me take care of you like you need?”

“Yes,” Daryl nods emphatically, his claws just barely digging into Rick’s nape as he tries to coax his Alpha closer with his sweet purr and the arch of his chest. “Yes, yes, Daddy, please; all f’r ya. C’n have it all.”

“That’s so kind of you.” Smiling, Rick crooks his fingers to press against Daryl’s entrance, and it’s his turn to groan deeply as he feels how slick and wet his archer already is. Rick silently praises omegas for their incredible biology, even if it’s something Daryl has had to fight against for so long. The hidden glands that induce a false heat – something they can use to either tempt a mate or send Alphas into a frenzy of fighting for the _right_ to mate while they slip away safely – are a marvel of the natural world. It’s not something he and Daryl have done before, but his omega was already so needy when Rick woke up, and he knows instinctively that this will give his archer what he so desperately craves.

It’s easy to slide two fingers into Daryl’s wet, clenching hole. The omega takes him so readily, his muscles rippling and the slick sounds driving Rick into more of a frenzy. He curls the digits to find his mate’s prostate, and Daryl chokes on a sob as he comes again. His cock jerks against Rick’s forearm, painting his release over the Alpha’s skin, and Rick knows the scent will linger for the rest of the day. It makes him rumble in satisfaction, thinking of Daryl marking him in some way like Rick has marked him, and the younger man moans softly at the sound. He opens for Rick, tilting his head for a kiss, and Rick gives him what he’s so eager for as he slides a third finger into his Second’s hot, eager body.

“Daddy, please; need _more_ ,” Daryl begs against his mouth, bucking and jerking like he can’t decide which sensation to chase more – three of Rick’s fingers fucking into him lazily, or the hot, searing devotion of his Alpha’s mouth. He hands slip down Rick’s shoulders, his calloused palms wet from their combined sweat; his claws digging into the arch of his Alpha’s shoulder blades for purchase. His legs snap together when Rick rubs his prostate mercilessly, his head slamming back against the pillows and his breathy cries lost before they can make it beyond the barrier of the cell. It’s possible that they’re going to wake the others, but neither of them can find it in themselves to care right now. They’re too lost in each other, drowning in their combined scents and their bond. Rick has never felt so complete with another person, and the fact that he’s the only one to ever get to see Daryl like this – to taste him and touch him and _have_ him – is enough to make him dizzy with desire and pride. Daryl is _his_ , his sweet omega, and he can’t resist the archer’s desperate keen when he pulls his fingers out and immediately pushes four back in.

“Think you’re almost ready, sweetheart?” he whispers roughly against the man’s cheek. He scraps his lips over Daryl’s stubble and nuzzles his small beard, enjoying the prickle of the growing bristles against his sensitive skin. “Think you want Daddy’s knot soon? Want me to breed you nice and full?”

“Yes!” Daryl thrashes his head, his mouth open and wet and swollen enticingly from their kisses. “Gimme!” His eyes slit open, black and fathomless as he catches Rick and pulls him in to drown in the gorgeous, unhindered beauty of his mate so completely lost to his primal, basic desires. Unless he’s little, Daryl is still so quiet and contained; like there’s a storm brewing beneath the surface that’s just waiting to be let out. Whether that’s through fighting or fucking depends on the circumstances, and Rick greatly prefers his boy like this.

“How do you ask, baby boy?” Rick frowns and pulls his hand away, focusing on peeling Daryl’s saturated boxers down to punish him for his demands. Daryl knows better, and his broken whine is testament of that. Rick throws the soiled fabric toward the corner of the room as Daryl sits up and reaches for him, his fingers curling hopefully and his face fracturing into something open and desperate and so _yearning_ that Rick’s resolve wavers just slightly.

“M'sorry Daddy, please; please, I need ya. I wan’ yer knot. _Please_ ,” his Second begs. He’s a crafty creature, and he knows how to get what he wants when he’s being bratty; knows he’s got Rick wrapped around his little finger in any situation, and Rick knows that his mate isn’t above using that to get what he wants. Right now, he wants Rick, wants his cock and his knot and for the Alpha to make good on his promise – and he’s going to get it, because he asked so nicely, and because Rick can’t deny his omega a single damn thing.

“Over,” Rick rumbles, and Daryl scrambles to obey. He lifts his hips, rising onto his knees and leaving his chest flat against the mattress. His soft, thickly-furred tail curls up and over his back to offer his open, dripping hole for Rick’s admiring gaze. He’s a vision like this, the bow of his back and the bunch and release of his shoulders as he fists his hands in the blankets and buries his face into Rick’s pillow the stuff of lust-soaked dreams. The only difference is that Rick isn’t dreaming. This is all real, every perfect second of it, and he mounts Daryl with a quiet, rumbling croon.

“So good for me, darlin’,” he purrs. Daryl whines at the praise, arching his neck and offering Rick his nape. The Alpha nuzzles it, nosing sweaty strands of hair out of the way and mouthing at the top knob of his boy’s spine. He licks it, alternating between flicks of his tongue and broad swipes until Daryl is shaking and moaning and coming for the third time all over his thighs and the bed. That’s the beauty of heats, whether they’re false or real – he can keep his Second wrecked and dangling on the edge for as long as he wants, making Daryl come again and again even when there shouldn’t be anything left. Rick could spend the whole time only letting his archer ride his hand, just watching him take his pleasure that way and never giving him anything more, but he’s not going to. He loves feeling Daryl too much, loves fucking into his boy as deep as he can go; leaving him gaping open once Rick’s knot has shrunk enough that he can pull back and watch his cum spill out of the omega’s body to run down his thighs like little rivers.

“Ready to feel me, sweetheart?” He’s rocking his hips slowly against Daryl’s ass, growling from the pleasure as the head of his cock drags against his mate’s pale, perfect skin and leaves glistening trails of pre-cum behind. “You ready for my knot? Want Daddy to fuck you ‘til you scream?”

“Need it,” Daryl corrects desperately. He’s rubbing back against Rick, arching against him with a whine until the Alpha grunts and nips his neck to remind him to behave. His Second drops back down with a whine, squirming beneath him and spreading his legs just a little wider. Slick leaks out of him steadily, filling the air with the scent of a ripe, virile mate – _his_ mate. It’s enough to make Rick’s eyes roll back in his head and he opens his mouth wider, framing the knob of Daryl’s spine. “Yes, yes, please, Daddy, need it,” his omega whimpers, so Rick gives him what he needs.

Daryl’s scream barely forms before it’s choked off into nothing, his mouth hanging open and drool dripping down his chin. His eyes roll back in his head, his body hot enough to burn against Rick’s as the Alpha ruts until his cock catches on the loose, ready gape of the archer’s rim and he sinks in without any resistance. Daryl is tight and hot, he always is, and it never stops feeling incredible. Rick bottoms out in seconds, their hips sealed together and the Alpha’s fangs digging a little harder into the younger man’s nape as he growls his pleasure. Daryl responds with a quiet, reedy whine – a sweet omega coo that trips all the right alarms in Rick’s head and tips him from _I can take this slow and make it good_ to **_ruin_** _him for anyone else_.

“Daddy!” Daryl sounds _wrecked_ , his claws tearing the sheets to ribbons as he writhes and moans like Rick’s own perfect little version of sin brought to life. So many things about their dynamic should be wrong, but for them every inch of it is _perfect_. Rick tightens his arms around Daryl’s waist, adjusts his jaw for a better angle to keep his mate from trying to go anywhere, and he _ruts_. This is far from slow, passionate lovemaking. It’s fast and almost brutal, but Daryl is taking it and begging for more. He’s already coming again, his muscles spasming and rippling around Rick’s cock as his omega milks him; desperate for what he knows Rick can give him. He needs it, he’s _begging_ for it, for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_ , and Rick responds on a level that’s more instinctive than it is conscious. He can feel his eyes burning and knows they must be silver; can see a flash of bronze when Daryl turns his head enough for Rick to see the corner of his eye. He bites a little harder, growling and sucking a dark mark to go along with the imprint of his teeth, and Daryl’s moan is ragged and beautiful as his boy dips his chest, raises his hips, and opens himself up to everything.

“S’so good, Daddy,” he whimpers. He’s nuzzling against the blankets, searching for _something_ , so Rick feeds him two of his slicked-up fingers. Daryl suckles them with a grateful whine, his ears flat against his hair and his tail twitching where it’s trapped between them. It must be uncomfortable for him, but the omega doesn’t even seem to notice. His Second is too lost in his pleasure, falling to pieces beneath Rick and keening for his Alpha to piece him back together again and carry him to heights of pleasure he’ll never be able to reach on his own.

“You’re so good for me, sweetheart,” Rick rumbles. He has to let go, but he knows Daryl isn’t going to go anywhere. _If_ he ever wants to wiggle free, if it becomes too much, he knows what to say to stop this. All he has to do is cry out one little word and everything is done, but he won’t. Rick knows he won’t, because he’s as ravenous for the sex between them as he is for Rick’s love. Having gone for so long without an Alpha or any kind of sexual contact has left his mate completely touch-starved. He can’t control himself even when they’re not playing with a false heat like this – adding in this new level of hormones and need has just made him even more desperate than usual, and Rick drinks it down like the sweetest tasting wine he’s ever indulged in.

“Fuck, Daddy, feels so good. So fuckin’ good, Daddy, please. I need it, **_please_**.” Daryl doesn’t even seem to realize what he’s saying, his words slurring together until Rick can barely distinguish one from the next. The general idea is easy enough to grasp, and he smiles as he quickly rolls them. Daryl yelps at the shift of his cock; throws his head back and _howls_ when the new position makes him slam down against Rick’s hips and he jerks like he’s been electrocuted. The angle pushes Rick’s cock against his prostate and holds it there; the pressure must be unbearable, but his boy is grinding down desperately and coming across Rick’s thighs. His tail twitches and spasms, his fur bristling against the Alpha’s stomach, and he watches his beautiful mate fall apart with a hunger that will never be sated.

“Show Daddy how good it feels,” he whispers, lacing just enough command into his tone to make Daryl’s body seize for another dry orgasm. Rick can feel the dribbles of cum dripping down between his thighs. It’s all so filthy and he _loves_ it just as much as Daryl does. He grabs his Second’s hips again, encouraging him to rise up onto his weak knees and helping him rock back down. Rick thrusts up as well and Daryl _breaks_ , his cry more of a shriek as he falls forward; the bow of his spine and the curl of his shoulders magnificent from this angle. He grabs just above Rick’s knees, holding on hard enough that there’s sure to be bruises for at least a little while, and starts fucking himself on Rick’s cock like it’s a competition and he’s being judged on just how fast he can make himself come.

“That’s it, darlin’, you’re doin’ so good for me. Show Daddy just how much you like to be fucked, sweetheart. Such a good omega; my good boy,” Rick croons. He threads his fingers through Daryl’s hair and pulls his mate’s head back, watching the way his body arches and sitting up without pulling out first. It’s an awkward move, but the way his cock shifts inside of Daryl makes his eyes flutter and his ears ring with his boy’s desperate, pleading keens. “Show me,” he rumbles directly into the younger man’s ear, and Daryl nods frantically. As soon as Rick lets go, he redoubles his efforts. The slam of their hips, the slap of skin against skin and the rich, sweet scent of Daryl’s false heat combine into a symphony that Rick will gladly listen to every day for the rest of his life. Daryl is perfect like this, so unrestrained and free from his usual insecurities. When he’s like this, all he has to do is _enjoy_ himself and let Rick make him feel good. It’s one of Rick’s favorite things, because when Daryl isn’t wrapped up in his own self-perceived inadequacies he’s the most gorgeous creature Rick has ever laid eyes on – even more so than usual.

“Can you come for Daddy one more time?” he asks. His breath is hot against Daryl’s ear, making it twitch and tickle his scruffy cheek. The archer whines and nods, swallowing thickly like that will be enough to keep the saliva from dripping past his slack mouth. Rick licks it all up, tasting Daryl’s flavor and crooning deep in his chest when his boy whimpers sweetly. His knot is growing, catching on Daryl’s fucked-open rim and punching little eager gasps past the omega’s lips with every new thrust back in. Rick’s breathing is deep and fast, each exhale a grunt of exertion as he fucks just a little harder, just a little faster, until Daryl falls apart in his arms one more time and slumps back against him with a satisfied moan. His head lolls back against Rick’s shoulder, his muscles still clenching; still milking his Alpha for every drop he’s so desperate for.

“Feels so good, Daddy,” he gasps. He’s sweet and coy now, glancing Rick through his fluttering eyelashes with eyes that are a marbled, swirling bronze. “Feels so good when ya fuck me,” his omega whines. He reaches back, the bulge of his sweaty bicep making Rick’s stomach clench. Fingers tangle in his curls and tug gently until he’s growling low in his chest and Daryl is whimpering at the sound. “Please, ya said I could have it. Said I could if I was a good boy. Was yer good boy, wasn’ I, Daddy?” He licks Rick’s jaw, nuzzling under his chin and flicking his tongue in little curls against the Alpha’s throat to taste his sweat. “M’yer good boy always, ain’t I?”

“Yes, you are,” Rick agrees. He’s panting like a beast, growling and huffing out sharp little sounds as the coil in his lower abdomen tightens even further. “You’re always so fuckin’ good for me, sweetheart. Daddy’s perfect little cub.”

The praise makes Daryl whine, soft and breathy in a way he knows drives Rick wild, and it’s over. Rick grabs his omega’s hips even harder, laying new bruises over the ones already smudging the younger man’s perfect skin, and he comes with a roar that shakes the room and definitely wakes the rest of the pack. He comes so hard his vision goes white, and then black; the world exploding like fireworks and winking out of existence like dying stars before erupting into something new and euphoric that crashes through him with the force of tidal waves. They lock together, Alpha and omega bonded in a way that’s as magical as it is primal, and Daryl moans eagerly as Rick fills him until even his knot can’t trap it all inside. He can feel his cum dripping out of Daryl and smearing between their writhing bodies, and he growls as he bites down on his Claim mark and Daryl shudders through one last orgasm.

“Daddy,” he moans, dragging it out until the last echoes vibrate deep into Rick’s soul and refuse to fade away even minutes after the word has left Daryl’s bruised lips. His omega hums happily, a sweet little coo, and Rick nuzzles into his dark, sweaty hair with a content rumble.

“I love you so much, my little one,” he whispers. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Wha’ ‘bout Judy an’ Carl?” Daryl teases him, still out of breath, and Rick laughs softly.

“All three of you, sweetheart,” he promises. “The best things that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

“Think we c’n have a cub of our own, some day?” Daryl turns his head to hide beneath Rick’s jaw, the words whispered nervously like he’s afraid Rick will reject them, or him. It would _never_ happen, and the Alpha rumbles soothingly as he strokes a hand over Daryl’s stomach. He’s still coming, still filling his mate and sucking in sharp breaths at every pulse of pleasure; groaning when Daryl squirms and clenches around him with a happy whine.

“Absolutely, darlin’. I can’t wait until we _do_.” Licking his mate’s damp, sweaty temple, Rick leans back against the cold wall and croons as he grooms his omega. Daryl is already getting twitchy, his body heating slowly beneath Rick’s hands as he strokes and pets every inch of the archer’s beautiful body. The false heat will act just like a real one, with waves of intense need and moments of something almost peaceful between them. It won’t last nearly as long as a real cycle – in a few hours it will be out of their systems and they can go about their days waiting for Daryl’s real heat to come again.

“Love ya, Daddy,” Daryl whispers into the relaxed silence, the words intimately soft and breathtakingly emotional. The younger man turns to look at him, just a faint ring of bronze still visible around his shrinking pupils. “Love ya a’ways,” he adds shyly, and his lips curl into a crooked smile when Rick nuzzles their noses together and kisses his omega’s cheek.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he rumbles. Leaning down, he kisses Daryl properly, giving his omega a taste of the love and devotion that are rooted in Rick stronger than the oldest pines in all of Georgia. “Forever.”


End file.
